5 Years Later
by 1italianbella
Summary: Lilly left to go to college in New York. Now 5 years later, she is back for Miley and Jake's wedding. what will happen when she runs into the person she was hoping she wouldn't? Jiley and Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Has it really been 5 years? I thought. I was riding on the plane back to my hometown Malibu. I've been living in New York City since I went to NYU. Why did I go to college so far from home? You ask. Well to get away from him. I can remember like it was yesterday. We just graduated from high school and we were at a party at Miley's house. Miley. I haven't seen her in five years. Back to the story.

"_Ollie, I love you so much!" I said._

"_I love you too!" Oliver said._

_We went up to Miley's bedroom and locked the door. We started making out._

_Before we knew it, our clothes were off. We were having sex. _

_I thought it was all fun and games until two days later._

_I sat in my bathroom looking at the pregnancy test with the positive sign. Suddenly, I got a call from Oliver. He said he had to tell me something. _

_He came over. I would tell him about the baby._

"_Lilly! I'm going to UCLA for soccer!" He told me._

_My smiled faded. His dream was to play soccer for UCLA, I just couldn't tell him about the baby._

"_I'm going to NYU." I told him._

"_So far away?" Oliver asked._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye." he said hugging me._

_That was the last time I saw him._

_I told Miley about my baby and to never tell anyone about. _

_I went to NYU and had my baby._

Now here I am on the plane.

"Anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"Mommy, can I have something?" my daughter Bridget Olivia Truscott asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Bridget ordered a coke.

An hour later, we landed. I was coming back to Malibu for Miley's wedding. She was marrying Jake and I am her maid of honor.

I looked at Bridget. She looked like me when I was five except for her eyes. She had his eyes, chocolate brown eyes.

We got off the plane and I rented a car. We drove to my mom's house since I would be there for a month. As soon as we walked in, my mom rushed to us.

"Lillian!" mom said hugging me.

"And you must be Bridget!" mom said as she hugged her granddaughter.

You see I told my mom about me getting pregnant. I kept her updated when I was pregnant and sent pictures of Bridget's life. I also told Bridget all about her grandma.

After we unpacked, I said.

"Mom, we're going to see Miley."

"Ok. She is still at her dad's house." mom told me.

It was nice how my mom's house was on the same street as the Stewart's house.

When she answered the door, she threw her arms around me.

"Who is this?" she asked Bridget.

"Bridget Olivia Truscott." Bridget smiled.

Miley welcomed us in.

We talked for a little while before I said.

"Bridget, do you wanna hang out with grandma? I need to talk to Miley about some things."

"Ok." Bridget said.

"I'll be right back." I told Miley.

I walked Bridget to mom's house and then walked back to Miley's house.

"Let's go to my room." Miley said.

We walked up to her room. As soon as I walked in, chills went down my spine. It was this room where Bridget was conceived.

We sat down on Miley's bed and I tried my best to not look uncomfortable sitting on it.

"How's Jake?" I asked.

"I love him. Now Lilly, I know you don't want to hear about Jake. You want to know what happen to Oliver." Miley said.

She was right. I looked down at my feet.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Well after he graduated from UCLA, he started playing soccer for L.A. and 6 months ago he..." Miley began.

"What?" I asked.

"He started dating this girl." she told me.

"Will she be at the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oliver is Jake's best man." Miley said.

I looked down at my feet again. A part of me was hoping Oliver would be single.

"Lilly, did you honestly expect Oliver to wait for you? He had to move on." Miley said.

I stared at my feet and not saying a word.

"You should've seen the way he was when you left for New York. He cried Lilly." Miley told me.

"Do you think he will realize Bridget is his daughter?" I asked.

"If you say her whole name. He would guess because her middle name is name after Oliver." Miley said.

"I thought we could both be happy if he didn't know about Bridget. He could have his soccer career without a kid to pull him down." I said.

"Lilly, did you ever move on?" Miley asked.

"Kinda. This guy named Danny, he was sweet to me but a jerk to Bridget. So I broke up with him." I told her.

Miley and I sat in silence.

"Oh dress shopping is tomorrow meet me here at noon." Miley told me.

"Ok, I'll be there. I think I'm gonna go and get back to Bridget." I told her.

I hugged Miley goodbye and left.

So I didn't go back home. I went to the beach. I haven't seen a beach in 5 years. I saw Rico's and spots on the beach where I used to hang out. I decided to get something from Rico's for old times sake. As I ate my hotdog, I heard a man's voice.

"Lilly?"

I turned around to see the person I was dreading to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes it's me."

I saw a blonde girl next to him holding his hand.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Brittany. We're going out." he told me.

"Yeah. I saw Miley and she told me you started dating." I said.

"Are you dating anyone?" he asked.

"I was. But we broke up." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"It's ok. So I heard you're playing soccer for L.A." I said.

"Yeah and it's fun." he smiled.

"Ollie, is this the girl you dated in high school?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lilly." Oliver told her.

He told _her_ about _me_? And what right does _she_ have to call him _Ollie_? He _never _let any of his past girlfriends call him Ollie except _me_.

"Hi Lilly." Brittany smiled.

I stepped towards her and then pulled her down to the ground. I started fighting with her.

Ok maybe that was a lie. I just stood there and muttered out a "Hey" to Brittany.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Oliver. I better get going." I said starting to walk away.

I felt an arm grab me. I turned around and saw Oliver.

"Lilly, I haven't seen you in 5 years. Can't we hang out a little bit?" he asked.

I looked at Brittany then at Oliver.

"Oliver, we've changed..." I started.

"I don't care! You never came home for breaks during school, so I never got to see you! I never raised enough money to come see you in New York either! Lilly, I miss my best friend!" Oliver told me.

"Oliver, I have to go." I said.

"Why Lilly?" he asked.

"I just do!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked again.

I have to get back to our daughter! I wanted to scream.

"I'll see you around." I said turning away.

"See you!" Oliver yelled.

As soon as I got home, Bridget ran to me and gave me a hug. I took her up to my old room.

I laid her down on the bed and I was next to her. I pulled out her favorite book and started reading it. When I was half way done, I noticed Bridget had fallen asleep. I put the book away and laid on the bed thinking about what happen on the beach.

Suddenly, my mom yelled.

"Lilly! Oliver is here for you!"

I got up from the bed and kissed Bridget on the forehead. I closed the door behind me. I walked downstairs and I saw him standing there.

"Hey." he smiled.

I looked at him. " What are you doing here?"

His smile faded. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I just want to hang out and catch up." Oliver told me.

"Fine." I said sitting down on the couch.

Oliver sat next to me.

"So what did you do these past 5 years?" he asked.

"Go to NYU. After I got a job. That's pretty much it." I lied.

"Yeah UCLA was fun. Now I'm a professional soccer player. Isn't that something?" he asked while smiling.

"Yeah. I didn't think they aloud doughnuts to play professional soccer." I said.

"Ouch Lil. That hurt." he said.

"So. Oliver, it was a good comeback." I smiled.

"You don't call me Ollie anymore." Oliver said.

"Well, you little girlfriend Brittany calls you Ollie." I reminded him.

"So?" he said.

"Well, I thought you never let your girlfriends call you Ollie but me." I reminded him.

"Well Brittany is different. Different than my other past girlfriends." he said.

That sounds like he is going to propose to Brittany.

"Oliver, get out." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I want you to leave!" I exclaimed as I pulled him to the door.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go! I hope you and your girlfriend have a great life!" I yelled as I pushed him out the door and locked the door.

Oliver knocked on the door. I looked around my house to make sure I was alone. I flicked Oliver off and mouth 'go!' to him. He left.

Suddenly, Bridget came running downstairs.

"Mommy, who was here?" she asked.

"Just an old friend of mine." I told her.

"Ok." she said.

"Wanna go dress shopping tomorrow? Miley asked me if you want to be the flower girl." I told her.

"Yes! I always wanted to be a flower girl!" Bridget smiled.

My mom called dinner. We all sat down and ate dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Bridget twirl around in her pink flower girl with a white ribbon at her waist dress.

"I love it!" Bridget smiled.

"I'm glad you do!" Miley giggled.

I smiled at Bridget.

"Lilly your turn." Miley said handing me my dress.

I went in the dressing room and changed. After I put the dress on, I walked out and stood in front of the mirror.

There I stood in a strapless light pink dress with some darker pink flowers scattered in the dress.

"Lilly, you look amazing!" Miley squealed.

"Yeah Mommy. You look pretty!" Bridget exclaimed.

I smiled.

I looked at myself. I did look good. After I had a baby, I still had a good body even if it did do some dieting.

"Ok Miles, I'll change out of this while you change into your dress." I told her.

"Ok." Miley said going into a dressing room.

After I changed, I walked out and picked up Bridget. I looked around. I didn't know most of Miley's bridesmaids (friends from college?) except Jackson's wife (Miley wrote me a letter and sent a picture when he got married) and Sarah was there.

Then Miley walked out. She was in her strapless white dress. There were a few sequins on it.

"Miley, your beautiful!" I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks!" Miley smiled.

Miley then changed out of her dress.

We got our dresses and walked out of the store. Since there was a suit store right next to the dress store. We saw Jake, Oliver, Jackson, some of Jake's friends, and a little boy who probably is the ring bearer.

"Hey!" Miley said to them.

Miley went over to talk to Jake, Jackson and his wife started talking, and Sarah was talking to one of Jake's friends, same with Miley's friends. I told Bridget to go talk to the little boy and she did. I saw Oliver coming over to me, I walked over to Sarah and started talking to Jake's friend.

"Hey I'm Lilly. Miley's best friend and maid of honor." I smiled.

"Hey Lilly. I'm Todd. Just a groomsman." he smiled.

We started talking until Miley said.

"Let's go ladies!"

We said goodbye and left them. I didn't look back at Oliver, but I took a glance and I could swore he was looking at me.

We all got in Miley's car and drove off. Avoiding Oliver would be hard with the wedding stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been here for a week now. The total amount of times I've seen Oliver is 2. One when I got here and two when I saw him while I was leaving the dress shop. I've seen Miley like most of the time I've been here. Since I am her maid of honor, I'm planning her shower. So I'm up in my old room, planning the shower when something catches my eyes. My senior year high school yearbook. I opened it.

Under prom night, Oliver and I wearing our Prom King/Queen crowns slow dancing.

I looked at the senior pictures. Miley, Oliver, and I all changed a bit.

I looked where people had signed my yearbook. Everyone wrote long messages, but Oliver's caught my eye.

_Lilly,  
__I love that we've know each other since pre-school. I hope we will always be together. I love you with all my heart! If we ever break-up (which I hope won't happen!) I will never date any girl. I hope one day after college, we will be together forever and have kids. I love you Lillian Anne Truscott __forever_!  
_Love,  
__Oliver Oscar Oken._

I remember Oliver (along with everyone else) signed my yearbook at Miley's party. Oliver had wrote this just before we had sex.

None of what he wrote would be true now. We broke up, he started dating a girl. We're out of college and not married, but we do have a kid that he doesn't know about. I don't think he loves me anymore.

I closed the yearbook and put it away.

I went back to planning the wedding.

**(Author's note: I'm going to switch to Oliver's POV for now. But just now, after this part the story will be in Lilly's POV.**)

Jake and I were driving.

"Oliver, where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

When we pulled up to the place, Jake said.

"Why are we here?"

"I have to get something." I said.

We walked in. It was a jewelry store. I started looking at the engagement rings.

"Oliver, are you going to proposed to Brittany?" he asked.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Dude don't do it." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you deserve better!" he told me.

"Like?" I asked.

"Lilly!" he blurted out.

I stared at him.

"Lilly? I haven't seen her in 5 years and all of a sudden I see her and we fight!" I yelled.

"Then why does Brittany resemble Lilly?" Jake asked.

My eyes widen. "Because I like blue eyed blondes." I said. Hiccup.

"Whatever. Throw away your life, I don't give a damn who you marry." Jake said.

I picked out a ring and bought it.

Jake and I left. I decided that I would proposed at Miley and Jake's wedding reception.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had past and it was the day of Miley's wedding shower. I had just finished wrapping her gift and was on my way downstairs.

"Mommy, can I come please!" Bridget begged.

"No honey. It will just be adults and it will be very boring." I told her.

"Fine." she pouted.

"Mom, can you watch Bridget while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Sure honey." mom said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I said goodbye to Bridget and walked out of the house. I got into my car and drove to Miley's house. I walked in and noticed I was the first one there, which I was planning to be.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Need any help setting up?" Miley asked.

"Nope. I got everything under control." I smiled.

I started setting up. 20 minutes past and guests were showing up. They were all the bridesmaids and Miley's family.

A half an hour past and we were in the middle of playing a game.

"Have you ever ate something really gross?" I asked Miley.

"Yes! I'm from Tennessee!" Miley laughed along with her family.

Miley started her turn. "Have you ever..."

Suddenly, a group wearing black clothes burst in. Everyone screamed. One guy grabbed Miley.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

Suddenly, another grabbed me. Pretty soon, most of the people were grabbed. Then I saw the masked people lift their masks. They were Jake and his groomsmen. I turned around to see who grabbed me. Oliver.

"Surprised Lilly?" Oliver smiled.

"Oliver, you donut!" I said giving him a playful punch.

Oliver laughed. Man, how much I missed his laugh.

"We wanted to surprise you girls." Jake said.

"Well, we're surprised!" Miley laughed as she kissed Jake.

"Let's stay here for a little while and hang out." Jake said.

"Miles, I'll be right back. I need some fresh air." I said.

Miley nodded and went back to Jake. I walked onto to the Stewart's patio. I sat down. I felt someone sit down next to me. Oliver.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Lil. You cold?"

"Huh?"

"You're shivering."

"Oh."

"Here."

Oliver took off his jacket and gave it to me. I put the jacket on. It smelled of Oliver's aftershave.

"How have you been?" Oliver asked.

"Good you?" I replied.

"Just fine." he said.

"How's soccer?" I asked.

"Great. I love it! How's New York?" he asked.

"Great." I said.

This was awkward. Silence.

Until I felt a lump in Oliver's jacket pocket.

I put my hand in the pocket and took the object out. It was a velvet box. I opened the box, and there sat an engagement ring. For the slut, I mean Brittany.

"What's this?" I asked showing it to Oliver.

"Um...well.." Oliver started.

I put my hand up to his mouth. "No need to explain."

I snapped the box close and threw it at Oliver. Then I took off his jacket and threw it at him. I ran back inside.

"Miles, how about Jake and his groomsmen leave now." I said.

Miley looked at me. She could tell I was at the verge of tears.

"Ok." she smiled.

Jake and his groomsmen left the party and we went back to our party like nothing happen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goodbye! Thanks for coming!" Miley said as the last of the guests left. Miley closed the door and turned to face me.

"Sit."

I did as I was told.

"What?" I asked.

"What happen to you when Jake and his groomsmen came over?" Miley asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lilly, you were on the verge of tears." Miley reminded me.

"Oliver Oken is what happen." I said.

"What happen with Oliver?" Miley asked.

"When I sat on the patio, he came out. He gave me his coat. Then I...I...found a engagement...ring in it." I said.

Miley gave me a hug. "Lil, I'm sorry. Who knows maybe he will decide not to propose."

"Yeah right." I said.

"Or maybe you could tell him about Bridget." Miley told me.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, he needs to know. Bridget needs to meet her dad." Miley said.

"I don't know. We'll I better get going. See you tomorrow at the rehearsal!" I said giving Miley a hug.

I left the house. But just as I was a few feet away from the door, I heard Miley talking to someone.

"Jakey, what are we gonna do about Lilly and Oliver? I know their meant for each other...I know we shouldn't mess with their love lives, but their perfect...yes I'm telling everyone I'm Hannah at the reception...sounds good! See you later! Love you!" Miley said hanging up her phone.

I got into my car. My way home all I could think was what Miley was going to do. And she was telling the world she's Hannah? But what is you going to do with Oliver and me?

I pulled up to my house and got out. My mom was sitting in the living room holding three books.

"Hey Lilly. Bridget's asleep."

"Hey mom. What are you looking at?"

"Sit with me."

I sat down next to her. She showed me the books. Three scrapbooks I had made. One said _Miley and Lilly_, another _Miley, Lilly, and Oliver_, and the last one _Lilly and Oliver. _I had made those the summer before I left.

"Bridget, started looking at the one of you and Miley."

I nodded.

"I didn't let her see the one of you and Oliver. In case you didn't want her to see."

I smiled. "Thanks mom."

I started looking at the one of Miley and me. It started when she first moved here. Pictures from junior high. High school pictures of a lot of stuff we did together. Homecoming pictures. Prom pictures. The last few pages showed us hugging each other in our graduation robes and their were some pictures from the summer before collage.

I started looking at the one with Miley, Oliver, and I. All was pictures of the three of us. Junior high, High School. Us in our Homecoming/Prom group. Graduation pictures showed us all hugging each other. The last picture was the three of us at Miley's party.

Last, I opened the one with Oliver and I. It started with pictures from preschool. Pictures of us coloring, playing outside, just being little kids. In the Junior High pictures, showed us when I was a cheerleader and he was the mascot hugging each other. Our first day of high school because our moms always took pictures of us when we began a new school year. Our Homecoming/Prom pictures. A lot of us kissing. I could feel tears in my eyes, thinking of all the memories. Graduation pictures showed us hugging and kissing. Lastly, a picture showed us just before we had sex at Miley's party.

I closed the book. Just then, I started balling my eyes out. My mom held on to me, trying to comfort me.

"Mommy, we're never get back together. He's going to propose to someone else." I cried.

"Shhhh honey. I think you need to go to bed."

Then mom did something she hadn't in awhile. She picked me up and held me in her arms. She took me to my room.

"Get changed honey." she said sweetly.

I did as I was told. After I got into my bed, next to sleeping Bridget.

"Goodnight. I love you honey." mom said giving me a kiss on my head.

I wrapped my arms around Bridget and soon fell asleep.

Then I had a dream.

_I woke up from my bed by Bridget._

"_Mommy, someone's here!"_

_I got up and followed Bridget to the living room._

"_Who is that?" Bridget asked pointing at Oliver._

"_Oliver Oken." I said._

"_Hey Lilly." Oliver said._

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_To tell Bridget something." Oliver smiled._

"_How do you know her?" I asked._

"_She's my daughter." Oliver said._

"_How did you find out?" I asked._

"_Lilly, it's a dream remember?" Oliver said walking over to Bridget._

_Oliver picked up Bridget._

"_Put her down!" I yelled._

"_No! I haven't seen her at all. I got a lawyer and now I get to take Bridget away from you." Oliver said._

"_NO!!" I yelled._

_Oliver carried Bridget to the door._

"_Can't I say goodbye?" I asked._

"_Sure." Oliver said._

"_Bridget, I love you. I'll miss you so much!" I yelled._

"_Bye mommy!" Bridget yelled._

_Then Oliver left with Bridget._

I woke up in cold sweat. Bridget was still there asleep. I looked up and there stood mom. She stroked my hair.

"Lilly, it was only a dream. Go back to bed."

I laid down and fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the rehearsal dinner. I had 30 minutes until I had to be there. I decided to go with my skater look since Miley and Jake said this would be casual dress, meaning you can wear jeans. I looked at myself. I was wearing bermuda shorts and a blue top.

"Mommy, is this outfit ok?" Bridget asked.

She was wearing a pink skirt and a white t-shirt.

"Perfect sweetie." I said hugging Bridget.

Bridget and I walked downstairs.

"We're leaving mom." I told my mom.

Bridget and I got into my car and drove off. We drove to the church to practice the wedding. The only other people who were there were Miley and Jake.

"Hey Lilly and Bridget!" they greeted.

Miley pulled me aside. "Lil, Brittany's not coming. It's only those in the wedding party and family from out of town."

I smiled. "Thanks."

When everyone showed, up we started.

"Ok. Bridesmaids are with the groomsmen. Maid of honor and with the best man. Flower girl goes before everyone. It will go like this. Flower girl, then bridesmaids and groomsmen, then maid of honor and best man, then Miley and her dad." the lady told us.

We went to the back of the church. As we waited, Oliver tried to do small talk.

"I see you're doing the whole skater look tonight."

"Uh huh." I said.

"I like it." Oliver smiled.

"Everyone get ready!" the lady told us.

I hooked my arm with Oliver. Chills were sent down my spine. The Bridget began to walk.

"Who is that little girl?" Oliver asked.

"Some little girl." giggle.

"You're lying. You just giggled." Oliver said.

"Ok Miley knows the little girl." I said.

"Oh...ok." Oliver said.

Yes! He didn't ask how he knew her!

Pretty soon it was our turn. We walked down and when we reached the alter we unhooked and went to our sides. Then Miley walked down with her dad. We just practice what to do and where to stand. After, Miley and Jake took us to eat where Jake proposed to Miley. It was fancy, but they didn't care since Jake was there.

I sat down at my seat. Bridget to my left. Suddenly, Oliver slid next to me.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Why are you hanging around me tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. Brittany's not here." he said.

"Ugh! What is Brittany like the world? And if you two are apart you fall back on a rebound girl!" I exclaimed.

"Lil, I miss you." he said trying to calm me down.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed.

Just then we got our food because Miley and Jake pre-order everyone's meal. I cut up Bridget's pasta and began eating my food in silence.

"So..."Oliver began.

"Shut up Ollie." I said.

I covered my mouth with a napkin. I hadn't called him _Ollie _in a long time.

"Did you just call me Ollie?" he asked.

"No." giggle.

"You did!" he said putting his arm around me.

I lifted his arm and threw it off me.

"Don't touch me Oken." I glared.

Oliver was silent for the rest of dinner.

After, dinner I said goodbye to Miley and Jake. The wedding was tomorrow and I was still wondering what Miley is going to do about me and Oliver. As I drove back to my house, Bridget fell asleep. I carried her to my room when I got home. I changed her clothes and laid her in bed. I laid next to her and fell asleep.

Another dream happened.

_I was at Miley's house. It was the party. We were all drinking and having fun._

"_Ollie! Let's go upstairs!" I said._

"_Ok." Oliver smiled._

_Oliver and I walked upstairs to Miley's bedroom and locked the door. We started making out on her bed._

"_Ollie, I love you so much." I said._

"_I love you more and forever." Oliver smiled._

_Oliver and I started taking off each other's clothes. We decided we were in love and wanted to have sex._

_When Oliver slid inside me, I moaned. He gave me a blow job and I moaned louder. I turned Oliver over and gave him a blow job and he moaned. _

_My dream flashed to two days later._

_I was sitting in my bathroom holding the positive pregnancy test. _

I woke up and looked at Bridget. I didn't regret the sex because then I wouldn't have Bridget. I smiled held onto Bridget and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in my room in my maid of honor dress helping Bridget get dressed.

"All done." I said.

"Yay! Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yes honey." I said.

Bridget and I walked downstairs. Mom was ready because Miley had invited her to the wedding. I drove all three of us to the church. Mom took her seat while Bridget and I went to where Miley was getting ready.

"Lilly!" Miley said hugging me.

"Miles, you look great!" I smiled.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

A few minutes later and it was show time.

We lined up in the back of the church.

"Hey Lil. You look great." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

The music started playing and Bridget started walking, I smiled as I watched her. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked and then it was Oliver's and my turn. We started walking. When we walked past Brittany, Oliver smiled at her. I wanted to punch her so bad for some reason. When we got to the front, Jake was standing there smiling. Miley and Jake. Jake and Miley. They just fit. Then Miley walked down the aisle with her dad. They got to the front.

"Who gives away this woman?" the priest asked.

"I do." Robby Ray said.

Robby Ray went back to his seat.

The priest started the wedding.

Later, the priest said.

"Leslie Jacob Ryan, do take this woman to be you wife?"

"I do."

"Miley Ray Stewart, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

Miley and Jake exchanged their rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Jake leaned in and kissed Miley.

"I now am proudly to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ryan!"

Miley and Jake walked down the aisle. Followed by Oliver and I and then the rest of the wedding party. Then we took pictures of the wedding party. After Oliver was done with his pictures, he walked to Brittany.

"You were amazing Ollie!" Brittany said as she kissed him.

"Lil, we're taking a picture of just us." Miley said.

I smiled and took the picture. We then went to the reception.

Oliver and Brittany were sitting together. I was sitting next to Bridget. Miley and Jake were smiling at each other.

"Lil, I have a surprise for you tonight. But not now." Miley said.

"Ok." I said.

They served us dinner and I started eating.

"Ollie, I wanna fu—" Brittany started.

"Excuse me! There is a child here!" I exclaimed.

"Whoops sorry." Brittany said.

"Mommy, what was she going to say?" Bridget asked.

"A word you'll learn when your older." I said.

"Lilly did she just call you mommy?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I called her mommy because she is." Bridget said.

"Oh. So I'm guessing you got busy in New York." Oliver said.

"Yes I did." I blurted out.

After dinner, Miley and Jake cut the cake and everyone started eating the cake.

"Ollie, let me feed you!" Brittany said shoving cake in Oliver's mouth.

_Stupid Slut. Oliver hates it when people force food into his mouth._

"Will the happy couple step onto the dance for their first dance?"

Miley and Jake stepped onto the floor. _One in a Million _played as they danced.

"Miley and Jake would like to invited those in love to join in and dance."

Brittany grabbed Oliver and lead him to the dance floor. I saw Robby Ray dance with some blonde woman, wait that's mom! I smiled. I knew they would get together.

"Bridget, let's dance."

Bridget smiled and we went onto the floor and started dancing.

"Now for the father-daughter dance."

Bridget and I walked off the floor and headed toward the bathroom.

"Mommy, can I wait out here for you?" Bridget asked.

"Sure honey." I said.

I walked inside and went to the bathroom, fixed my make-up and went back out. To find Bridget talking to...Oliver.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"Bridget Olivia Truscott." Bridget smiled.

"Olivia your middle name? It's beautiful along with your first name." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks." Bridget smiled.

"Who's your dad?" Oliver asked.

Oh Shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"I don't know. My mom said he left when I was a baby. But she told me I have his eyes." Bridget told Oliver.

Oliver looked into Bridget's eyes.

"And my mom said he was a real jerk." Bridget added.

"She did." Oliver said.

"Yes," Bridget said, "look! There's my mom now!"

Oliver turned around and looked at me. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Lilly, can we talk alone?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. Bridget, go back to the table." I said.

"Ok." Bridget said walking back.

"So talk." I told Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver stared at me before he said.

"Care to explain?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"What Bridget just told me made it sound like I'm her dad and she has my eyes." Oliver said.

I breathed.

"Bridget is your daughter..."I started.

"What? And you never told me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Let me explain. When we had sex at Miley's party after graduation, I found out two days later that I was pregnant. So when I went to tell you, you told me you got into UCLA for soccer. I knew how much you wanted to go there and play soccer, so I decided not to tell you. That's why I went to New York, to take care of Bridget without you knowing. I just didn't want a baby to be holding down your dream." I told him.

Oliver stared at me. He took my hand and held it. "Lilly, you could of told me. I would've have understood."

"Oliver, it doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"Can I be in her life now?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I'm sure she'll like her step-mom too." I said on the verge of tears.

"Step-mom? Oh, you mean Brit–, Lilly?" Oliver said as I rushed back into the main room.

I felt an arm grab me. "Leave me alone. I found the ring." I said.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Miley scream into the microphone.

"I have a surprise for you all!"

Everyone turned around and looked at Miley. Miley turned around and put her blonde wig on.

"I live a double life as Hannah Montana!"

Gasps and cheers were heard.

"For my next song, I'll be singing _If We Were a Movie. _But this song is NOT for couples. Single girls moved to the dance floor and guys pick one." Miley said.

Miley looked at me and Oliver.

"I think she wants us to dance together." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Or she'll hunt us down." I said.

Oliver and I started dancing. His hands at my waist and my arms around is neck.

"Lilly, I thought you should know that I've been second guessing myself about proposing to Brittany." Oliver told me.

"Why?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Because I just fill like we know each other that well." Oliver said.

"Lilly, I really did miss you when you left." Oliver said.

"I missed you too." I said.

Our bodies were getting closer and closer. I could smell his Axe.

"Lilly, when we broke up I never stopped loving you." Oliver told me.

I smiled. "Me too."

When got closer, not our bodies our faces. Oliver leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. It lasted a couple minutes. We pulled apart and I saw something. That Brittany making out with some guy.

"Oliver, turn around. I think you need to see this." I said.

Oliver turned and saw Brittany. He grabbed my hand and walked over there.

"What the hell is going?" Oliver asked.

"Dude, she only dated you because you're famous. She's been cheating on you the whole time. I've been her boyfriend for a year." the guy said.

Oliver looked at Brittany. Then he slapped her across the face.

"You bitch! I should've have never gone out with a slut like you!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Fine! We're over! Come on Kevin let's go!" Brittany said as she left with her boyfriend.

"I'm such an idiot." Oliver said.

"No you're not." I said.

Oliver looked at me and kissed me once again. He got down on one knee and held my hands.

"Lilly, I should've have done this awhile ago."

He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, will you marry me?"

He opened the box. There sat a ring, but it looked different.

"Why is this ring different?" I asked.

"Because I was going to break up with Brittany anyways. And I thought maybe I had a shot with marrying you. What's you answer?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." I smiled.

Oliver smiled and slid the ring on my finger. He gave me a kiss. We went on stage where Miley was standing.

"What did you guys do?"

"Miles, let us use the microphone." I smiled.

Miley handed over the microphone.

"Lilly and I are engaged to be married!" Oliver screamed.

Cheers were held.

"Come on, let me introduce you to your daughter." I said.

"Mommy! You're engaged!" Bridget said as I hugged her.

"Bridget, I like you to meet someone. Your father." I told her.

Oliver walked towards Bridget.

"Hey. I'm your dad."

"Daddy! I finally get to meet you!" Bridget yelled as she hugged Oliver.

"Bridget, Daddy and I are getting married." I told her.

"Yay! We'll be one happy family!" Bridget smiled still hugging Oliver.

I smiled. One Happy Family.


	10. Chapter 10

**5 Years Later**

It's been 5 years since Oliver and I got married. After, Oliver proposed, Bridget and I moved our stuff from New York to Malibu. Bridget got to be my flower girl in the wedding. Our wedding was beautiful. A year after we were married, Oliver and I gave birth to our son. Luke Michael Oken. Bridget loves her brother and plays with him. Now Bridget is 10 and Luke is 5. Bridget is very protective of Luke. Oliver continues to play soccer, so we live in a huge house.

Anyways, I was driving the kids to school. Luke's first day.

"Mom, I love my braids." Bridget said touching her hair.

"You welcome." I smiled.

"I can't wait my school!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, kindergarden is so easy." Bridget smiled.

I pulled into the school parking lot.

"We're here." I said.

Bridget grabbed her pink backpack and got out. Luke grabbed his ninja turtles backpack and lunch box and got out.

"Fifth grade here I come." Bridget smiled.

Miley pulled next to my car and got out with her daughter. Leslie Hope Ryan.

"It's Leslie's first day too." Miley told me.

"Ready Luke?" I asked.

"Yes. Can we walk with Aunt Miley and Leslie?" Luke asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Luke and Leslie are great friends. Their growing up with each other.

"Luke and Leslie sitting in a tree..." Bridget sang.

"Bridget!" Luke yelled.

Luke grabbed Leslie's hand, who was grabbing Miley's hand. I held Luke's hand.

"Mom, I see Cody and Megan over there! I'm going in with them." Bridget told me.

"Ok. Give me a hug goodbye." I said.

Bridget hugged me goodbye and headed off to her friends.

Miley, Leslie, Luke, and I walked into the school. We found their classroom and walked in.

"Hi, I'm—, Lilly? Miley?" Sarah said.

"Sarah?!" Miley and I said.

"Yeah. I teach her. I actually got married and now I'm Mrs. Smith." Sarah told us.

"Well anyways, this is my son Luke Oken." I said.

"And this is my daughter Leslie Ryan." Miley said.

"Hi Luke and Leslie. You can put your backpacks and lunches in those cubbies." Sarah said.

Luke and Leslie put their stuff away.

"Say goodbye to mommy." Sarah told them.

"Bye Mommy." Luke said hugging me.

"You have fun." I told him.

"I will." Luke smiled.

Miley and I left the classroom.

"Let's sneak a peek how's Bridget is doing." I said.

"Ok." Miley smiled.

We walked up to Bridget's classroom and saw her talking to her friends, Cody and Megan.

"Bridget and Cody remind me of you and Oliver." Miley smiled.

"Yeah, they do. My little girl is growing up." I smiled.

"Sure is. I wonder is Luke and Leslie will get together when their older." Miley said.

"I think they will." I smiled.

Miley and I left the school. We hung out for a little while.

I love how my life turned out.


End file.
